Red vs Blue vs Bat
by dragaman
Summary: In the after math of batman RIP Dick Grayson was forced to put the cowl back on, or lose Gotham. What happens if when Bruce came back to the present just as the Oracle calls with a mission for the whole Batclan. And whats with this stupid armour?
1. Who died and made you boss

chapter one: Who died and made you boss

Oracle's avatar blinked into existence on the batcomputer as Dick Grayson, Tim Drake-Wayne and Damian Wayne were training, currently on their aim in the Batcave.

"Oracle to Batman, come in Batman"

Dick walked over to and sat down in his chair in front of the monitor before answering. "This is batman whats wrong Oracle?"

"My sources say there are war ships coming our way in about a years time. They call themselves 'The Covenent' there are only a small hand full of people that have knowledge about what were up against. They were split into three categories several years ago. The Reds, Blues and Freelancers."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"We need to see how good they are, recruit them or train and recruit them depending on their skill level."

After several minutes Dick asked "How many of us need to go, because I'm not leaving the two boys to fight?"

"That's the thing we need to send at least six or you'll be out numbered by either side."

"When do we leave?"

"tomorrow at noon."

"Bring my two girls over I'll need you to house sit while we're gone."

"Good thing I already have a few sets of clothes in your dresser."

-next day 11AM-

Bruce Wayne walked out of the secret Batcave entrance and trudged up the stairs to his room, just as Alfred came out carrying two empty breakfast trays.

CRASH

The tray dropped and so did Alfred. Less than a second latter Dick was in the hall attacking the only figure still standing. Caught off guard Bruce got hit once before he was able to block the others.

Just as soon as it started it stopped. "Bruce?"

"Yeah I'm back. Why were you in my room? And more importantly why are you naked?"

The door quickly shut with a click and a few minutes later Dick walked out fully dressed.

"Bruce, how long do you think you were gone for?"

"A month maybe two at the most?"

"Bruce, Damian's sixteen now. His birthday was last month. You've been gone for eight years, alots changed."

"Eight years? Gotham's been with out Batman eight years ho..."

"No. After you died I was here in less then six hours, I'll tell you about it on the way to our new base. you have just enought time to paint a bat on your new suit of armour before we get changed and leave for Highground."

"Who died and made you batman?" Bruce challenged.

"You did."


	2. Shut up Caboose

NOTES:

"*Elite translated*" (not every one can under stand it)

"_How caboose lowers his vioce"_

until certain things become fact I'm guessing and hoping I'm right

chapter two: Shut up Caboose

When the team got to their new base the first thing they noticed was how far in disrepair it seemed there were holes in the defence all over.

"Girls go fix that bunker wall to the left of us, boys that gaping hole to the right. Bruce and I are going to look at our new base."

"Yes sir" they replyed uninthusiasticly.

Due to the gate being closed the two men desided to go though the bunker and see where that led them. What they found were two openings leading to the same room. Said room having three doors. One leading outside, stairs leading down and out side or a ramp that lead up. Desiding they would end up outside later anyway, both men turned to walk up the ramp at the same time. On the upper level they found two doors leading outside. One showed a computer and the other a bridge. Bruce walked to the computer to see it too leaded to the bridge and saw Dick going up around a corner.

When Dick got up there he noticed right away the only thing this platform was probily used for in the past was for sniping unwanted guests, and in order to miss anything closer than that tree you would have to be really bad at went down afew seconds after Bruce got up and the two walked across the bridge noticing it was right above the door to their base, as they were walking they saw the broken wall Tim and Damian were still working on, and a path leading down. On the far wall Dick noticed a hole in the corner with a busted pipe. Desiding to push that todbit of knowlage away for now, Dick walked down the stairs behind Bruce and walked in the door rather than on the platform with stairs leading down. Walking down the stairs in this room Dick noticed a section cut out of the pipe and resolved to see if it could support anybodies weight.

Dick and Bruce walked over the new smaller bridge into a small room with some laptops in it, saw the busted wall and walked through the doorway next to it. Seeing a ramp to the floor with the still looked gate and a doorway to what apeared to be a garage they went through the doorway. Seeing two weird purple vehicles and three four wheeled motorbikes, Dick knew his first guess was right. It was indeed a garage. Seeing Two doors at the back Dick desided look and found a small room, and left the same way he came in. Turning to his left he saw a small platform and apon being on it saw the two doors went to the small bridge and the pipe room.

With scoping out the new base done he left to open the door while Bruce did, well whatever Bruce wanted to do. Going to the computer terminal on the other side of the bigger of the two bridges Dick thought 'We need to decide on who the leader is now that Bruce is back.' Dick Clicked the buton and a ear splitting creaking sound erupted from the gate as it opened. Unfortunataly it opened very slowly and the noise lasted just as long.

Church jumped from hearing a distant screaching sound coming from his right somewhere beteen the to small caves.

"What the fuck?" Yelled Church holding his head in obvious pain.

This had alerted the rest of 'Blue Team'

"Church, what is wrong Church, Church is your leg hurt? or did you die again? If you did it was Tucker, it was totaly not me. I swear to puppy I didn't shoot you Church, Church, Chirch are you ok?"

"What the fuck now. Quit bitching."

"*Fuck. Bitch. Asshole. Bastard. Shit. Ni...*"

"Jr. you can't say that, what have I said about obsesive swearing you little fuck?"

"It's ok Church just has a headache. I just need to give hive some graval and he'll be fine"

"Oh I know what it is Church is having his first period, I remember mine. At first I thought it was because my math teacher was too bi.."

Church stood up and quickly cut Sister's newest random sex story off. "Caboose shut up no one cares, Tex your a bitch shut up, Tucker he leaned the word from you in the first place, Doc Graval is for stomachaches not head aches, and Sister no just no, you were told no more sex stories no one wants to hear them."

"I do."

"Ok, no one besides Tucker. Does any one know what that sound was?"

"What sound?" was every ones reply. Every one exept the local soldier in regulation blue anyways.

"Yes, I did Church, pick me, pick me, Church, Church,Church"

"WHAT"

"I heard it, it went 'What the fuck?' I didn't know words were sounds?"

"Shut up Caboose. That was me."

"Oh than no, not unless no never mind."

"What?" asked Church with a sigh

"Well I was just thinking that maybe only you can hear it because you took your new face from the other Church's secret room on your last mission, I can't believe he let you borrow his horn face. _It looks so cool_."

flashback

Church walked in to the Directors office when he was busy in a meeting with some one with sage green armour with purple highlights that had their helmet off. Church Brought up his pistol and blew the mans head off.

"I'm all back now, What do you have to say now"

The Director smiled as he looked at Church. "Unlike him" the Director pointed in front of him "your ahead of the game plan. I didn't expect you to get back togeather for another thirteen months still. I planed for you to lead our troops to help a new earth we found a few galexies away. The Covanant is on its way there now they have just over a year. Before you go I have had a very rare type of armour modifyed just for you its classifcation the Hayabusa Project. Unfortunataly only the helmet is done so far. This helmet has a direct link to my database, this lets me see you as well as gives you acsess to all the UNSC, and my data, including the freelancer files and your little Red vs Blue files. Here have fun Captain Leonard Church."

Church put all his personal files on a flash drive and transferd them to the new helmet before putting it on. What he saw blew his mind. He looked at the Director and saw.

"Director"

Leonard Leroy Church

Director - UNSC Special Defence

Level Zero Clearance

Vitals 98%

As Church Was leaving he saw the Director pick up the phone and before the door clicked shut he heard.

"Good evening Oracle or do you perfer to be called Barbra?"

end flash back

"I think you might actualy be right Caboose"

"Yay"

"Shut up Caboose"

After Tim and Damian were done with their wall Dick sent them to help the girls in rebuilding the bunker.

After sending the boys over he went in to the first room from the bunker and started putting up walls and setting up the beds. Dick finished just as the other four did as well.

"Ok guys. Tim Bring the Computers to that center building and set them up. Steph go oil the doors and do some general maitnance. Kat go hunt for supper for six. Don't worry I'll cook.

Damian lets go put the new suits in the back.

several hours later

"Ok you four write eather Bruce or Dick on your scrap of paper and pit it in the box. Bruce will shake it for a few minutes then I'll put all the papers face up and that will tell us who leads this mission 'Batman or Batman'

A half hour later with all four papers facing up all six pairs of eye saw it.

Then Damian spoke up "Looks like the Batman that leads us is..."

the one with the most reveiws naming them by Tuesday wins.


	3. That could be useful

NOTES:

"*Elite translated*" (not every one can under stand it)

"_How caboose lowers his vioce"_

until certain things become fact I'm guessing and hoping I'm right

Authors Note:

Sorry for taking so long but this chapter was quite late for a few reasons first of all I was busy working on my Gold Level Duke of Ed, secondly and the biggest reason. I'm a lazy fuck.

Before I start this chapter I will be answering a question Iwas sent.

(Q)

From: Red Baron ()

Bruce, but where are they? Also, how has church made peaceful contact with the  
director, and, being only a novice batman fan, why are all the robins  
together, and who the hell is the oracle? Now, my batman questions are  
probably just because i'm familar with the continuity only on a basic level.

(A)

As of Batman: Battle for the Cowl 3/3 which was published and released to the public on May 20th 2009 Dick Grayson was forced to take up the cape and cowl for the second time just after someone wearing the cowl started killing people in the name of batman. Unlike Jaun Paul Vally how started this after given the cowl, this time it was Jason Todd who desided to usurpe the cowl. After beating the cowl off Todd (literally) Dick relised if he didnt step up, others would with simular outcomes.

My story says it happened so it did.

Even it main continuality Batman, Robin, and Red Robin all work in the Bat-Bunker.

Oracle is the code name the original Batgirl started to use after becoming an information broker for the heros of the DCverse after she was parilzed by the Joker in Batman: The Killing Joke in 1988.

PS. In the comics Bruce comes back roughly half a year later where as in my story hes been gone for just over eight years

Any more questions about DC expecially about the GLC or the Bat-Clan email me at 

Chapter Three: That Could Be Useful

"Dick"

Bruce turned and walked away without glancing at the four pieces of paper laying on the table, three of which saying Dick.

After giving Bruce a few minute head start Dick followed.

inside the armoury

"I'm not trying to be you, you know, Jason took it first. Started pulling a Vally, guns blazing, with post-it notes saying 'I am Batman' on his victoms bodies. Tim tried to get me in the suit just days after you were gone, 'Gotham needs batman. If you won't someone else will.' We fought over it for weeks. One day I went in the cave and saw a note taped to the glass case you wore when he first came to you with the suit missing. The note said 'Gone Hunting' with his name at the bottom. Jason almost killed him." Dick let out a sigh before continuing.

"After I delt with Jason I made Damian my Robin and Stephanie Batgirl than I started training them, Tim became Red Robin, and a few days later I had the Bat-Suit restructured for a more areal fighting style. Here I figured you would want to have an up to date case file." Dick Passed Bruce a thumb drive before finishing what he had to say.

"I didn't want this, but it's who I am now. I am Batman. But who's to say Gotham's too small for two?" With that done Dick walked back to the others.

Valhalla - Red Base

"Why are we here?" asked Grif.

"What? Don't start this again Grif. We are here because Command said so."

"Yes thats exactly my point Simmons. They want us here for target practice. So how the fuck did they talk Sarge into coming back to this shit hole?"

"You know what I'm ordering you to shut up."

"You can't order me around your only a Private."

"Correction, I am a Private First Class, where as you are a Minor Junior Private Negative First Class. So don't talk back to your superiors." Cut across Simmons.

Blue Base

"You guys are fucking stupid. Tex I'm going to Red Base. Don't kill my team while I'm gone, other than that have fun." Church said coming towards most of his team, before making the trek over to Red Base.

Bat Base

Bruce walked in to the common quarters just as Dick sat the last of the food on the table as he adressed his team.

"OK team before we begin supper I'm assigning duties. Steph your the cook from now on, Kat your the trapper, boys after supper we're going out, what ever Bruce says goes unless I say otherwise, he also has some work I gave him earlyer hes working on so don't bug him. Dig in."

Red Base

Church walked up to the two still arguing members of Red Team

"Hey grif, hey Simmons, where's the other sargeant at?"

"What other Sargeant we only have Grif, Donut, Lopez, Sarge and me here." Asked a confused Simmons.

"Well I want to speak to your Commanding Officer, not Sargeant Grif."

"What do you mean Sargeant Grif we helped that freelancer guy so Grif would get demoted?"

stormed a pissed off Sarge

"What? You actually thought Wash had the autority to demote? He was a Freelancer not Command. No wonder he got so much done at almost no cost, he was probibaly scamming most teams he came across. Huh oh well. Lets go inside we gotta talk Sarge."

just outside of Bat Base

Dick, Damian and Tim were walking into the cave just out side of the newly fixed wall when Damian walked into a floating blue orb and vanished.

"Damian!" yelled Dick in shock as Damian was noware to be seen but the motion tracker said otherwise.

Aperantly Tim wasn't watching the tracker as the dot circled to the other side of Tim.

"Well at least that solved one of our problems." No sooner was that said than Tim found him self on the ground shouting "Sonova bitch!"

About thirty seconds after Damian disapeared than he slowly fadded back into sight.

"That could be useful." Mused Dick. "Very useful."

Taking a few more steps into the cave Dick pionted to the wall and said. "We need to dig here. Without the others on the other side finding out."


	4. Chapter 4

UP FOR ADOPTION CHECK OUT MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHATS UP.


End file.
